Lost Boys
by Ziviah10
Summary: Two boys accidentally stow away on Thunderbird 2. (Will mention some child-abuse)
1. Chapter 1

The lightning flashed and the thunder roared. Seven-year-old James Wire cowered into his older brother's side.

'I'm cold Ty,' He whispered, shivering slightly, 'and I'm so cold.'

Ty squinted up at the sky and then glanced around. 'We have to get out of this rain.' He said.

'How about over there?'

Ty followed James'; pointing finger and saw a green rectangle shaped..._thing..._off to their left.

'Looks good to me, let's go.'

They ran across the ground and walked in. 'What is this?' James asked in a hushed voice. There was no light on, so they couldn't see a thing.

'I don't know, but it's warmer in here than outside.' Ty said.

Cautiously, they made their way forward an stopped as their hands hit something.

'We can go behind here James.' Ty said, as he found a space behind it. They sat down behind it and Ty pulled James in close. 'Try to go to sleep.' He whispered. James nodded and snuggled in closer. He didn't notice Ty wince and move ever so slightly away.

TBTBTBTBTBTB

'Man, I hate the rain.' Alan muttered as he gathered up the rest of the equipment out of the rain and started to trudge his way to the POD. They had been called out early in the morning because a mudslide had covered a town and they needed to dig out the trapped people. They had spent the whole day in the mud and rain. He really didn't like winter in New Zealand.

'Yes, we know.' Scott's tired voice came through his earpiece.

'You tell us every time it rains.' Virgil added.

Alan scowled as he entered the POD. 'I didn't ask you.' He muttered, placing the equipment away and waiting as the POD door shut and Virgil connected Thunderbird 2 back to the POD. He shook his head and watched as the water droplets landed on the floor. Once they were connected, Alan went up to the cockpit, where Virgil and Gordon were waiting for him, both of them already changed into dry uniforms. 'Hey bros.' He greeted as he plopped into one of the chairs.

'Go change Alan.' Virgil instructed as he took off, 'Or else you'll get sick.'

Gordon snickered from his seat, 'Yeah Al, go change.'

Rolling his eyes, Alan left to get changed.

TBTBTBTBTBTB

When they got back to Tracy Island, Virgil docked Thunderbird 2 and ordered them to have a warm shower before putting the equipment away. He would probably get in trouble for leaving the equipment wet and muddy, but Virgil did not want any of his brothers to get sick.

TBTBTBTBTBTB

James woke up as the POD clicked into place. He carefully untangled himself from Ty's side and stretched. Getting up, James wandered to the door and glared at it. He glanced around and saw a button marked 'open'. He pressed it and waited as the door opened. He walked out and forward. He went to the elevator, it opened as he got close to it. He got inside and pressed the button marked 'Villa.' The door slid shut and a few minutes later they reopened, showing James a front-seat view of a lightly coloured passageway with pictures adorning the wall. He cautiously walked along the passageway and got to the entrance to a room, he could hear voices coming from the room. Slowing down, he knelt down and peeked around the door frame. His breath came slower and quieter, thanks to the years of practice when he would hide from his father. He saw two dark haired men sitting on a couch, a blonde haired man was standing by the windows, while the red haired man was leaning on the Baby Grand Piano that was nearest to the door. They were vaguely familiar, but he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps stop right behind him.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

Spinning around and leaping to his feet, James saw tall, muscular man standing in front of him, his arms folded across his chest. James let out a high pitched scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty woke up when he rolled over and his ribs protested. Wincing, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced around and swore under his breath. James was nowhere to be found.

'James? James, where are you?' He called out as he left the POD. No response came, 'Oh my god, where is that boy?' He muttered. Just then, he heard a high-pitch scream. 'James!' He yelled, spinning around and sprinting for what looked like the elevator. As the doors slid shut, he thought, _Hmm, that's a Thunderbird. _

TBTBTBTBTBTB

The boy had backed up right into the wall and looked so terrified, Virgil recoiled a few steps back. His brothers and father came running out of the lounge and stopped in amazement when they saw James. Scott immediately went into big-brother mode, stepped forward a few paces and crouched to his level.

'Hey,' He said, smiling brightly, 'it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you.'

James stared at him, his eyes fearful and his face white.

'It's okay.' Scott repeated.

Then they heard running footsteps coming from down the hallway. They turned to see a teenage boy coming towards them. He halted a few meters from them. He was breathing hard and, wincing with each breath, held out a hand to the wall.

'James,' He gasped, 'are you alright?'

James burst into tears and charged into Ty, who gasped and stumbled back a few paces, his face pale.

'Who are you?' Ty asked, holding James close.

'My name is Jeff Tracy, and these are my sons,' Jeff responded, 'but the real question is, who are you and how did you get here?'

'My name is Ty, this is my brother James, we must've stowed away on your ship, plane thing.' Ty responded.

The Tracy's glanced at each other before Scott took a step forward. James whimpered and held onto Ty tighter. If it was possible, Ty went whiter and looked as if he was going to collapse. When Virgil saw this, he frowned. The boy had obviously hurt himself, and the medic in Virgil was telling him he needed to find out how and sort the problem out. He caught Gordon's eyes and made a small jerk with his head. Gordon caught the message and took a small step forward and fixed James with a winning smile.

'Hey, it was James, right?' He waited while James gave a small nod. 'Well, me and my bro here, Alan, have a great selection of video games in the lounge, would you like to see them?'

James had perked up when he heard the words 'video game' and glanced hesitating up at Ty, who nodded encouragingly.

'Ok,' He said in a small voice. He stepped away from Ty and followed Gordon and Alan into the lounge. Almost immediately, Ty sagged against the wall.

'Your name was Ty, right?' Virgil asked. Ty glanced up and nodded. 'Ok, you've obviously hurt your ribs, correct?' again, Ty nodded. 'We have an infirmary here and I would like to check your ribs out.'

Ty raised an eyebrow and looked at Virgil sceptically. 'I'm not about to let just anyone check my ribs out.' He said.

'I'm a fully qualified medic if that helps.' Virgil responded.

Ty thought about it for a moment before shrugging, 'Well then, I suppose so.' He pushed himself from the wall and followed Virgil down to the infirmary, Scott came along as well. As they came into the infirmary, Ty stopped dead. The white-washed walls and the sterile smell brought a flood of memories into Ty's head, causing him to blanch and recoil a few steps back. His breathing picked up and he squeezed his eyes shut as painful memories bombarded him. 'Are you okay?' He vaguely heard Virgil ask, before feeling a strong hand on his shoulder. That was enough to snap him out of his bed memories and he flinched away. Shaking his head hard, he opened his eyes and weakly grinned. 'Yeah, yeah I'm okay.'

Virgil looked skeptical but nodded, 'Ok, just sit up here and take off your shirt, then I'll take an x-ray.' He patted one of the beds.

Ty scooted onto the bed and painfully slipped his t-shirt off. Virgil, with Scott's help, wheeled the x-ray machine over. He made Ty lie back and then pushed the scanner over Ty's ribcage. He pressed the scan button and then a few seconds later the machine beeped. He took the printed out scans and held it up to the light.

'Hmm, it looks as if you've broken three of your ribs.' Virgil said.

'Which ones?' Ty asked, sitting back up.

Virgil showed him the scan and Ty shrugged. 'Same ones as last time.' He muttered.

Virgil inclined his head and frowned, 'You've broken them before?' He turned and got the bandages. Ty nodded.

'Yup, I seem to break them all the time.' Ty winced as Virgil started to tightly bandage his ribcage. Virgil took note of the scars that littered Ty's back and the strange tattoo that was on his upperback.

'How come?' Scott asked from where he was standing.

'A wide variety of reasons.' Ty said as Virgil tied off the bandage.

'Ok,' He said, 'you get some rest, we'll bring your brother down to see you.'

Ty nodded and lay back, wincing as his ribs marked their disapproval of his action.

'We'll be back down in a bit then.' Virgil said as he and Scott left.

'What's wrong with him Virg?' Scott muttered, 'I didn't like the way you looked at the scan.'

'I'll tell you in a moment.' Virgil said as they entered the lounge. 'James, Ty would like to see you.'

Immediately, James left his station in front of the video game and was on his feet. 'Where is he?' He asked.

'We'll take you to him.' Gordon volunteered. He and Alan left with James.

'How is he?' Jeff asked.

'Hmm...well...' Virgil started, 'the way I see it is that Ty won't be able to lead an active life when he goes home.'

'How come?' Scott asked.

'He's broken those three ribs repetitively,' Virgil explained, 'and one of them is refusing to heal properly, meaning that if he does too much active work, he will just rebreak it over and over.'

'So what do we do?' Jeff asked.

'I was thinking that we could replace it with one of Brains' synthetic ribs.' Virgil suggested.

Jeff and Scott glanced at each other, both thinking _Is he serious?_

'Virgil...' Scott started,

'I know Scott,' Virgil interrupted, 'they're International Rescue property and we shouldn't just use them willy-nilly.' He sighed, 'but I think it would really help Ty.'

Jeff thought it over for a moment, 'Give me some time to think it over.' He said.

Gordon and Alan walked in at that moment. 'Think what over?' Alan asked, flopping down onto a chair.

'Virgil has suggested replacing one of Ty's ribs with one of Brains' synthetic ones.' Scott explained.

'And?' Gordon questioned.

'I'm thinking about it,' Jeff responded. 'where's James?'

'Hmm? Oh, he's with Ty in the infirmary.' Alan said.

Scott nodded, 'I may go have a talk with Ty,' He said, 'that way we'll know just who exactly we're dealing with.'

'Good idea.' Virgil agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update... Its been crazy here... Lots of drama happening!

Please enjoy and RR:)

James was curled up on Ty's uninjured side, fast asleep just like he'd been for the past hour or so. Ty kept one arm around James and work the other he played with James' hair.

He sighed and shut his eyes. Things had changed quite a lot in the past 24 hours. He shook his head and grinned. He opened his eyes as the door hissed open and a tall man with dark hair strolled in.

'Hey,' The man smiled, 'how's it going?'

Ty shrugged - then winced as the movement aggravated his ribs - and said 'I've had worse days.'

'I'm Scott, by the way.' Scott held out his hand, which Ty shook hesitantly and warily.

He settled into the chair next to his bed. 'So Ty, where are you from?'

'New Zealand.' Ty responded shortly.

'Where in New Zealand?'

Ty raised an eyebrow, 'Small town in the south island.'

Scott smiled, 'What's your family like?'

'Is this an interrogatin?' Ty snapped.

Scott looked surprised, but shook his head. 'No, I just thought that if we knew something about you it would be easier to get along.' He explained.

Ty slightly relaxed. 'Dad died a few years back, Mom remarried then a few months later she died,' he laughed bitterly, 'stepdad is shit.' He shrugged. 'Nothing else to tell you.'

'Well... Do you have any pets?' Scott questioned.

Ty tilted his head in thought. 'We had four Huskies, but after mom died my stepdad sold them to pay the bills.' Sighing, he laid his head back. 'no other pets then them.'

'So what's the deal with the tattoo?' Scott asked, gesturing to his back.

'My dad was Maori,' Ty explained, 'and he was very much into our tribes rituals, one of them is to get a Hei Matau tattoo.'

Seeing Scott's confused look, he elaborated. 'Hei Matau means strength, determination and good health.'

'Are you an active person, Ty?' Scott questioned.

Ty shrugged one shoulder. 'You could say that,' he said. 'I'm part of school's equestrian team, we practice everyday because we generally have competitions on the weekends.'

'When did you join the team?' Scott asked.

'When I was about nine,' Ty answered.

'What are you going to do when you go home?' Scott enquired.

Ty shrugged, ignoring the way his ribs protested. 'Back to Ronnin for us, unless I can find some other relatives that are still alive.'

Scott guessed Ronnin was their stepdad. Whoever he was, Scott definitely didn't want to send the two boys back to him.

'Well,' he stood up, 'thanks for talking, I've gotta go, but Virgil will be down in a few ti check you out, okay?'

Ty nodded, 'Yeah, okay.'

Scott left the infirmary and went into the lounge. Jeff was sitting behind his desk, reading something. Virgil was out on the deck, painting something while Gordon and Alan, from what he could hear, were in the pool.

He went to Virgil and leant against the rail, watching him work.

'So,' Virgil started, turning to face Scott, 'how did your talk go?'

'It went good,' Scott said, 'from what it sounds like, Ty would really benefit from getting the tin.' He glanced back at Jeff, 'What has he decided?'

Virgil sighed, 'I couldn't tell you, he's been sitting there the whole time.'

Scott turned and watched Gordon and Alan race each other from one end of the pool to the other. A few minutes went past before Virgil laid down his brushes.

'Right, I'm gonna go check on Ty.'

As he walked past Jeff, he stood. 'Virgil, hold up a second.'

Virgil paused and faced his father, a curious look on his face.

'I've contacted Jess Doin, and he's agreed to come out here and preform the surgery.'

Virgil's eyes widened. 'Does this mean...?'

Jeff nodded, 'Yes, I've decided that Ty needs this.'

Hi guys... I wrote somethings about the Maoris in here... So if I got something wrong... I apologise!!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
